The Unbreakable
by Sirzuccs
Summary: Issei Hyoddou, a boy gifted with bone claws and an uncanny healing factor. He must fight his way through this world, and etch his name in history for years to come. But one question remains. Will his impact be evil or good?


Credit for abilities goes to: God Anubis

(Also, I'm not too clear on how Wolverine got his powers, but I'm sure it's a genetic mutation)

Discord link if you need to ask something or talk(remove spaces) discord. gg/xEApPAS

The sound of sizzling could be heard as a woman, with long, dark and brown hair placed a slice of bacon into the pan. This woman was commonly referred to as Mrs.Hyouddou, or if on first name basis, Aiko. In her earlier days Aiko was quite the beauty and popular at her school. She had quite a small nose and her eyes shone a bright emerald colour.

Behind Aiko, there was a medium-sized oak table. On the table sat two figures. On the left side of the table sat Mr.Hyouddou. Mr.Hyouddou was a tall man, similarly to his wife, had brown hair but unlike Aiko's, his was short. Mr.Hyouddou first name was Riku. Riku was very academic and had a high paying job as the assistant manager of a tech company. Riku had deep red eyed that seemed to tear your soul apart every time you looked at him.

On the right side of the table sat a young boy, aged about 9. This boy was the son of the two parents and his childhood was truly joyful, always being spoiled by his parents.

Riku folded up his newspaper and placed it onto the table. He looked up at his son, with a questioning gaze. "Issei, have you did you homework for this week? We received a call home last week, asking why you hadn't did your homework."

The child, known as Issei, grew a red face and looked down on the table. "I- I forgot to do it Dad. I'll do my homework after breakfast".

Riku smiled at his son. Although he was a intelligent young man, he often forgot to do tasks that were given to him. There was once a time where Issei had left the bath on for too long, and when they came up to check, the bathroom floor was flooded.

He has a memory of a goldfish.

"Good. Just don't forget or I'm afraid you'll have your gaming console took off you until I say otherwise".

Issei had a wave of fear rush across him as he thought about his PS2 being taken away from him, and his face paled. He had his PS2 for two months now and could no longer live a life without it, it was just too precious to him.

"Right Dad, I'll be on it straight after breakfast!"

Riku nodded in approval before Aiko carried over two plates, with a delicious looking breakfast, consisting of buttered bread and generous slices of bacon. She slid the plates on the table, before returning to the kitchen bench to get her own plate. Issei stared hungrily at his meal, and picked it up desperately - as if it was going to disappear any moment. He brought the sandwich closer, and sunk his teeth into it.

Crunch* *Crunch*

His eyes widened in suprise. "Mother this sandwich is really-"

Issei never got to finish his sentence as a barrage of bullets came through the window, obliterating every piece of furniture in the living room. The sound of tear gas being prepared to be thrown could also be heard as the last of the remaining glass shattering.

Riku shouted to Issei and Aiko "Issei, Aiko we need to get to the panic room, now!"

Riku grabbed his son's hand as they inched towards the exit of the kitchen. Riku turned his head to where he last saw his wife. His blood turned to ice and the already tense atmosphere grew exponentially.

Riku whispered to Issei, in a cold, yet sorrowful voice. "Issei… do not look towards your mother. She is- she is gone."

Issei didn't even get a chance to answer as he was yanked forward by his father. They crawled on their bellies to avoid being shot by the assilants. They climbed the stairs, before a loud crashing could be heard. The door. A loud thud rang throughout the house as the door fell, broken, and providing entry access. Riku immediately shot up and tightened his grip on his son.

He dragged him up the stairs hurriedly.

The panic room came in sight and he entered the passcode to the door. The door swung open and Riku pushed Issei inside. Bullets whizzed past Riku as he jumped in and the panic room doors shut. The lights turned on and a mini fridge stocked with food and drink could be seen.

Issei and Riku were breathing heavily after the encounter, exhausted not physically but mentally.

"D-dad… why are they coming for us? What have we done?" Issei asked, his eyes threatening to release tears.

Riku turned to Issei, his deep blood eyes boring into his emerald ones. "Issei… they came for us because… you're special. You have this unique ability… You have a genetic mutation, and from the tests we've conducted, you body can heal far faster than the average human. Your cells heal the damaged tissue almost instantly. But, the old company we worked for.. they found out. They requested us to bring you to them.. God knows what they were going to do to you. So we left. But it seems they've caught up to us."

Issei's eyes widened in shock. He had superpowers? A jolt of joy ran through him before realization dawned on him.

His mother died because of him*

His father saw the guilt and horror etched on his face. "Son, it's not your fault. Your mother would want you to live. Do not cry because of her death. *Become stronger*. Your mother and I loved you so much, always remember that."

Issei nodded at his father, unable to speak because of the great heartache he was experiencing.

A loud knock on the entrance of the door could be heard as a quite malicious voice could be heard. "Open up, or else I'll skin you and your freak of a son"

Riku looked at Issei with a finger to his mouth, usheri him to be quiet.

"Fine, we'll just blow the door down then."

Riku furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought.

"Dad, will they be able to blow the door down or not?"

"I do not know son, they have advanced equipment and technology, but this panic room was built just in case of a situation like this. The probability of them blowing down the door is around 30%".

Issei was not relieved by the explanation and was in fact terrified. He had seen in movies what they bad guys do to their subjects, and he didn't want to experience that pain.

"Alright boys, lets show this rich scum who's got the real money."

A thud could be heard as something was placed on the door.

Riku stared at the door with a calculating look.

However, Issei stared at the door with a mix of fear and worry.

Sizzling. Issei was taken back to the moment when his mother was putting bacon into the pan. His heart rate increased and his anger grew. These people enter his home? Kill his mother? Disgusting. Unacceptable.

Issei was now absolutely furious, and he felt something shifting in his arms, and moving down to his wrists. He felt a slight pain in his knuckles before he screamed aloud. Protruding from his knuckles-on both hands- were three bone-like claws, which were around 5 and a half inches.

Riku looked at the claws in shock.

"Fascinating... What anomaly could of caused this?"

Before Riku could explore the new development any further, the door exploded into a million pieces and around 5 soldiers ran in, packed in super heavy armour and assault rifles.

"Put your hands up, and we'll let you live. Fail to comply will result in the same condition of the woman downstairs!"

Issei looked at the men, a feral growl escaping his lips.

'If what father says is true, maybe I can take these people on?'

"I said, put your fucking hands up!"

Issei, after deciding considerably, charged at the man who was at the front and aimed for his neck. The bone claws easily tore into his neck and blood squirted out, spraying all over his face.

Issei felt his stomach turn and puke sprayed all over the now dead man's face.

Issei collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. His vision turned black, and a single tear escaped his eye.

Riku ran to his son and covered him protectively, "You will not hurt my son."

The four remaining soldiers turned to each other. They nodded, and turned the gun around, and hit Riku with the butt of the gun. He fell to the floor, crumpled, and unconcious.

Issei awoke, and rubbed his eyes. He found himself on a cold hard floor, and he could feel himself moving on a truck. He positioned himself upwards and saw his father lying sprawled on the floor.

He crawled over to him and tried to shake him awake, to no avail.

Issei tried to stand, but immediately fell back onto the floor. He tried to again, this time using all his strength.

The truck suddenly jolted to a stop and Issei was flung across the truck and his small body, once again, his body was flung forward and smacked his head of the metal floor.

Issei heard boots crunching against the ground, and the truck door opened. A man, who looked around his 40's, and was smiling at the young boy.

"Heh, It seems you have awoken boy. That is of no problem. My name is Professor Zesterios. You will be in my care, for well, the rest of your life. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Issei looked at the man with nothing but fear in eyes.

Zesterios seemed to fear on his fear, and an evil glint entered his eyes.

"Yes boy. You're going to like it here".

TimeSkip(Two Years)_

Issei had been in this hellhole for what seemed like decades. Ever since he was first brought here, he had been looking for an escape route for himself and his Dad. He only saw his Dad after the experiment. They stated, very clearly, that any disobedience would result in his father's death. Issei balled his fists in anger. They had been treated like dogs ever since they had got here. Issei was broken from his train of thought when his roommate called over to him.

"Yo, Issei, don't get angry man. It's only a matter of time before we escape the dreadful place. We'll get your pa too."

Issei looked at the ground, utterly hopeless. "There is no escape, Jack, we have scoured the whole place, there are guards patrolling the area 24/7. The only way we are getting out of here, other than leaving in a bodybag, is rallying all of the mutants together. But, that is also impossible, some of them won't even look the guards in the eyes before going absolutely stiff of fear."

The now identified Jack released a dejected sigh. His bright vibrant blue eyes could be seen even in the darkest of times. Jack had chestnut brown hair, and was a very charismatic figure. He had told Issei about his adventures before being caught and brought here, often explaining what the lady killer he was. He has always remained a mystery to Issei, never revealing his powers. Every time Issei brought it up, he would just change the topic. He had learned to just never bring the topic up, it was a waste of his breath. But with talk of escape on their lips, he would need to find out soon.

Issei went to open his mouth to speak to him again, but was rudely interrupted by banging on the metal door.

"Issei Hyouddou, you are needed by Professor Zesterios. Be ready in two minutes to be escorted to the experiment chamber, or their will be dire consequences."

Issei's bones shook as he heard the name Zesterios. The mad Professor who ran the god forsaken place. He had been the source of all Issei's problems. Ever since that day, he made sure that Issei was uncomfortable. He made sure that Riku was always held at gunpoint everytime the experiments started.

"Issei, don't be angry. That son of a bitch will get what's coming to him soon enough."

Issei nodded at him.

'Yeah, I hope you're right. I'd love to shove my fist down that fucks throat.'

Issei gathered his experiment clothing and replaced his usual garments with the special clothing he used once every week. He braced himself as the metal doors screeched open and four armed men came in and pointed their weapons at Issei.

"Slowly lie yourself on the floor, no funny business or a bullet enters your skull.

Issei accepted the command but not before thinking, 'Wouldn't do much good anyway'.

The guards slowly approached Issei and tied him up with a metal chain. The cold hard metal pressed harshly against his skin. He winced as he was hoisted up to his feet and immediately dragged out of the cell room.

He was led through a maze, an endless stretch of corridors that seemed to go on for miles, never reaching an end. Issei sighed as they slowed their pace, stopping at a room that was titled 'Wolverine'. One of the guards stepped forward and opened the door. Inside was what looked like a crypod. Issei looked at the familiar object, a certain fear of it. It was pathetic, to hate an object, something that could not think or feel, yet his own hatred grew every time he returned to this room. Issei heard the guards shifting, and he turned around to see Professor Zesterios, smiling at him like a madman. No. Scratch that. He was a madman. Following close behind him was his father, gagged, but otherwise looking completely fine. Issei tried to make eye contact with his father to no avail. Zesterios saw this and released an evil laugh.

"So, my favorite little toy has returned! Now now now, what are we going to do today? Drown you, until you are passed out? Strangle you until you are coughing for air? No! Today is different, unfortunately. I have orders from the higher ups, you are to become one of us! You will become a killing machine, and mine to command!"

Issei was frozen in shock. They were going to.. Make him join their side?

"But, before we began that phase, I think you are in need of an upgrade, no? Excellent answer! So what we are going to be doing today is, coating your normal bones with adamantium, one of the strongest metals on this planet. This will increase your lethality in the field! This will surely make you one of our best super soldiers".

Zesterios pointed to do of the guards. "Place him into the pod. And you, my little toy, any resistance will result in your father's death. You don't want that, no? Good. Place him inside"

Issei was furious. Oh how he wanted to struggle. How he wanted to rip out Zesterios's throat and make him eat it. But his father, his only reasoning for living and breathing needed him. And he would sacrifice Earth itself for him if he had to.

Issei hadn't even realized he had been put in the pod until he heard the pod door shut with a satisfying click. He looked to the side of himself and noticed a needle,full of strange liquid. He then turned to his right, and noticed the same, He looked above himself and also saw three needles descending out to him. He knew what was coming. The silver substance in the needles was adamantium, and hey were injecting it into nearly every part of his body. He tried to scream but was unable to as the pain came crashing down in full force. He immediately passed out from the excruciating pain.

Issei awoke in his sweat dripping onto the bed sheets as bolted upright. Issei had a mind blank for a couple of seconds before the events of 'wait, how long have I been out?'

Issei wouldn't have to wait long for his answer though.

"Issei! You're finally awake Three weeks you've been out. I actually was worried that maybe… maybe you wouldn't wake up…" (stfu you edgy boi)

Issei cracked a little smile. "I won't die until, at least, Zesterios is six feet under."

Jack released a wild grin at that. "Yeah… about that… I may just have a plan…"

(Time-Skip- two weeks)

"Are you sure they were telling the truth?"

"Yes, I know Issei, i have a knack for these type of things. Don't worry about it. He will fulfill his word."

Issei nodded to his reply. If this didn't work….he and his dad were as good as dead.

An alarm sounded and a massive roar could be heard as they heard guards rushing towards the source of the roar.

Jack looked at Issei and smiled. "Told ya so."

"But, if my new claws can't open this, we're stuck down here. Until whoever gets back and finds out we're still here,"

"Well, let's find out, shall we?"

The young japanese boy approached the and unleashed his new adamantium claws. He mustered all of his strength and brought down his claws on the door.

Issei had created a small hole that he and Jack could fit through quite easily.

Issei breathed in a fresh breath of air as he scanned his surroundings. Like Jack had said, there were no guards in sight. Funnily enough, this was the first time Issei had ever left his cell without the escort of guards.

"Cmon Issei, we gotta go find your Dad before the guards come back and cage us back".

Issei narrowed his eyes. "It will be hard, this place is a maze, and even though we scouted it on the way to the expirements, we are still completely blind".

"Oh my little toy, there's no need for that. I already have your father. I couldn't let my favourite toy escape could I? Who could I hurt then? You're the only one who doesn't squeal!"

Issei felt disgust at the man in front of him. But what confused Issei is that his father never looks him in the eye when they see each other.

Jack looked at Zesterios with a deadly look in his eyes. "You.Did.This.To.Me"

Zest let out a crazy smile. "Wow, your killing intent is so large! I mean, what have I ever did to you! I-

Zesterios never got to finish his sentence as Issei's claws had already pierced his stomach. Issei lifted him into the air, making it even more painful for the man.

"You killed my mother! You've held my father and I captive for two years! For this, your sentence... is death."

Issei got his right hand and threw it into the skull of Zesterios. The sound of a snap and cracking could be heard as parts of his skull dropped to the floor around them.

The professor's life faded as fast as a cheetahs run speed. Zest looked down at Issei, before releasing what his last smile would be.

"Ha. I told you so. You will become... a killing machine... no... you are already one."

Issei brought his claws out of his stomach and skull and threw him to the ground violently. Issei let out a sadastic smile as he saw the man that haunted his dreams, finally dead.

Issei heard multiple shouts as he turned around and saw about 20 guards coming around the corner.

"Jack, get behind me. If they start shootingI can take it."

Jack looked reluctant, but he eventually agreed, bringing Riku around Issei with them.

"Test subjects! I will only say this once! Throw your mistempered weapons to the ground! Hear your guards!"

Issei turned around to see Jack debating something. He had an inner turmoil.

"Issei, grab my hand. Im going to get us out of here. Just trust me. There's no time. Just grab my hand."

Issei was confused as why he needed to touch him, put he followed what he pleaded. Maybe this was his power.

Issei had no more time to ponder as he felt his whole body being contorted. He didn't even realize he was outside until he was puking in the ground in a nauseous manner.

Next to him Jack was panting like a dog, and like Issei, he seemed exhausted of using his power. Whatever he did... It got them out of that place.

Issei turned around and realized he father was not among them.

"Jack, did you grab my father's hand?"

Jack looked up at Issei, tiredness in his eyes. "I did grab him Issei... It looks like he was teleported somewhere else."

Issei cursed to himself. His father could be anywhere and he wouldn't even know it. Issei wanted to know something though. Why couldn't he just teleport out any time he wanted.

"Jack, why could you teleport when we were in the cells, instead of when we were nearly killed?"

"Because, Issei, something was blocking my power. As soon as you killed Zesterios, it seemed that I could teleport once again. He had something inside him that just made everything fuzzy when I tried to teleport."

Issei nodded in understanding. They wouldn't let a mutant run around who could teleport without some sort of countermeasure.

"Hey Jack, wouldn't there be other mutants inside there still? You talked that guard into realising the monster, so haven't we just left of them down there to rot?"

"Yes, we have, but one day... we will bring the whole fucking army here if we have to, and we'll bring this place down into ruins."

"But... I still feel guilty. They will probably be tortured until death."

"As sad as it is, we are too weak. You haven't properly trained your powers, and that was only my second time using mine. If we were to go back in, we would be dead, or imprisoned once again. That is something I do not want. For either of us."

Issei saw his argument and begrudgingly agreed. His torrent of puking and finally stopped and Jav helped him up.

"So, where to now?"

"I don't know. We need to find your father but we cannot in this state. We must train. Become stronger. Because better. And the next time someone wants to lock us up for expirements? We kill all of them."

Issei saw the amount of bloodlust i his eyes. They would have to get a line of work to earn money, or they'd be living on the streets like dogs. He had enough of that life. At that moment, Issei decided something. He will leave an impact on this world. Something that would make his name be known for eons.

Whether the impact would be good or bad, he simply did not know.


End file.
